Forgive Me, For I Have Sinned
---- Just a quick Thorki drabble. Inspired by this wonderful fanart (that never fails to make me cry). Credit. ---- "Loki, stop this nonsense. Come home." Thor gripped the back of his brother's neck, looking deep into his eyes. Loki's grip tightened on his sceptre. He didn't have a home, not any more. Nowhere he could to be safe. To be loved. No-one loved the bastard son, especially not Odin. How dare the old man call Loki his son? He was the liar, not Loki. Only one loved Loki, no matter what he did. Even after all these years, even after all the things he had done, Thor still forgave him, time after time. Gave him a chance when no-one else would. Loved him as a brother when he was not. And that broke his heart, knowing what was coming next. He knew Thor would never forgive him, not again. That was okay. This time, he didn't seek forgiveness. This time he just seeked madness. Thor smiled slightly, thinking he had won his brother over. Loki closed his eyes for just a second, his palms suddenly sweaty as he shuffled his grip on the sceptre. He opened his eyes, looked into Thor's and took a single, long, deep breath. Within this breath he drew his sceptre back and forced it forward, hard. There was the sound of Thor's armour crumpling, splitting, breaking apart and the sound of a knife cutting flesh and bone. Loki didn't blink as he felt the sceptre force it's way right through Thor's body, impaling him. He felt the hard lump in his throat forming and knew that he was evil. He knew he'd cracked, that he'd given in to insanity. Good. Good. That was what he wanted. Was it? Tears splashed onto his face. Thor looked up into Loki's eyes, not hurt or betrayal in his, just pain and confusion. His hand slipped to Loki's cheek, then his chest as he fell to his knees. Loki didn't let go of the sceptre, couldn't let go and crouched down. Thor reached out to Loki's face, breathing laboured, eyes streaming. He coughed, coughed blood as red as the torn cape. "Forgive me, Thor. I wish not to kill you, but my hands are tied." Loki spoke clearly even though tears were making tracks down his face. He'd had no choice. No choice. He had to kill Thor, to prevent eternal torture, and for revenge, revenge against the golden son.Thor nodded slightly, eyes unable to stay open, a trail of blood streaming from his mouth. "Loki," he whispered, gramacing in pain. "Loki, don't worry, it's okay." Thor coughed violently, falling forward. His head rested on Loki's chest as he managed to cough out the words "I forgive you- I- Loki-" Tear flowed freely down Loki's face as he held his brother's head, feeling his breathing suddenly slow, as if peacful and the stop. Dead weight. Loki had killed Thor. He was free.Free to insanity. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Loki repated over and over as he pulled the bloodied sceptre from Thor's chest, allowing Thor to drop to the floor with a lifeless thump. Loki walked away, not lookng back. He was a monster. Only monsters killed those who loved them. Forgive Me, For I Have Sinned